The present invention relates to a method for attaching preformed ceramic blades to a wrought superalloy disk. In the gas turbine engine industry, to which the present invention has particular application, gas turbine rotors are generally made having metallic blades. U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,936 shows a method of attaching blades to a rotor disk.